


Stay With Me

by janescott



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/F, community h_c bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/2070.html?thread=192278#t192278 square, "homesickness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Orianthi blinks her eyes in the dark, trying to work out what's woken her up.

It's not the movement of the bus; she's used to that - can pretty much sleep through anything at this point, so whatever it is, it has to be something out of the ordinary.

She sits up in her bunk, and closes her eyes, filtering out the hum of the engine, and the rumble of the tyres ... there.

Oh. Someone's crying. The sound is muffled, like they're trying to keep quiet. Ori sighs, and swings her legs over the edge of her bunk, quietly climbing down to the floor.

She's pretty sure she knows who it is; that Allison does a good job of hiding her homesickness from nearly everyone - even Adam most of the time, but she also knows that sometimes it builds up until it becomes impossible to bear.

Ori makes her way to Allison's bunk, and carefully pulls aside the curtain, aware of the others peacefully sleeping. Crouching down, she puts a hand on Allison's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Allison jumps under her hand and rolls over. Ori reaches above her head and turns on the little reading lamp. Allison's eyes are red and swollen, her mouth puffy, where she's obviously bitten it trying to keep quiet, and Ori feels her heart go out. "Scoot over," she says quietly, waiting until Allison pushes herself back against the wall, so Ori can climb on to the bunk beside her.

She pulls the curtain across, creating a kind of warm little cave, and smiles. Allison rubs at her cheeks and lets out a shaky, quiet laugh. "Sorry," she whispers, her voice husky. "I didn't mean to wake anyone up."

"It's okay. Crying alone is never fun."

Alli's breath hitches as tears well in her eyes again, and Ori reaches out, running her fingers over Alli's arm. "Shhh ... it's okay."

"I had a dream, about my mom, and I woke up and I thought I was at home, and then I remembered, and I won't see my mom for months, and I feel, I feel _stupid_".

The space is tight, and it's an awkward angle, but Ori gathers Allison in close and hugs her as tight as she can, burying her face in Allison's hair and breathing in the apple-scented shampoo she always uses.

She rubs Allison's back, feeling her shake under her hands as silent sobs shake her frame. Ori murmurs quiet, nonsense words of comfort in Allison's ear until she feels her go still. Allison's breath is warm on Ori's neck, and she's starting to think things about Allison that she had never really considered before, and now really isn't the time, with Allison being so vulnerable ...

"Hey, Alli? Are you okay? Baby? If you're feeling a little better, I should ..."

Allison lifts her head; her face tear-streaked and red. "I - can you stay? Just - just until I fall asleep. Please ..."

Ori bites her lip and half-sighs; feeling something inside herself she wasn't fighting all that hard anyway just give up. She brushes Allison's brilliant hair back from her face and smiles, kissing her on each tear-stained cheek; tasting the salt on her tongue.

"I'll stay as long as you like."


End file.
